


The Beginning

by skyetheripper24



Series: Three and Four (And Friends) in Hawkins [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A Few More Experiments Show Up, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Stranger Things AU, Three and Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyetheripper24/pseuds/skyetheripper24
Summary: Brenner had ten other experiments before El. We know what happened to Eight. So what happened to the other nine? Welp. You're about to find out.
Relationships: Three/Four
Series: Three and Four (And Friends) in Hawkins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542958





	1. Invisibility

The dream had come on very quickly and with such a ferocity that she had to struggle out of sleep. Gasping for breath, she sat up and ran her fingers through her short black hair. After taking a few minutes to get her heart to stop pounding, she headed to kitchen to see if he had remembered to take his lunch to work. To her surprise, he was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Why are you still here?" She reached for the cereal to pour herself a bowl. It was uncommon that he stayed home from work. "Did they tell you not to come in today?"

He took another swig of his coffee before answering. "I knew you had a vision and that you were scared, so I told Carl that I had a 'family emergency.' He let me take the rest of the day off." He set the coffee cup down on the old wooden table. "Well? What was it?"

Instead of answering, she began to play with the silver chain she kept wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes drifted to the window which overlooked her rose bushes. They were almost completely gone now; fall had come early this year. She sighed and twisted the chain even faster between her fingers.

"Darling...?" His voice had gone very quiet. She was only like this whenever the visions were very bad. And there hadn't been any bad one's since... Well, since their younger brother had gone away.

"He's going to open it. The Gate. To where that... that... _THING_is." She was spinning the chain faster now. Her nails were digging into the flesh on her wrist. 

He gasped. "Are you sure?! But... I thought he gave it up after..."

"NO!! He still wants it open. He wants that _thing. _And he..." She trailed off. Blood sprang from where her nails had cut her skin. 

"He what? What has Papa done now?!" 

She didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. Her head rolled and her eyes finally looked him, though they were glazed from the sight of the vision. Frantic now, he slapped her before instantly backing away. 

She grimaced and gingerly touched her cheek. "Thank you...." She looked down at her ragged wrist and grunted in disgust. 

"I'm sorry, but you were..." He stopped as she held up her hand and shook her head at him. He broached the prior subject. "What has he done? Is it the little one? Is he going to hurt the little one?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide and full of emotion (grief possibly, but it could have been anger. He was never really sure with her). She uttered seven words.

"He's going to make her open it."

He sank back into his chair. He pulled the Zippo lighter he carried in the pocket of his jeans and began to play with it absentmindedly. "Are you... Are you positive?"

"Yes. I saw it all. If anyone can do it, she most definitely can."

The Zippo's flame danced before his eyes. "Does she know?"

"No, I don't think so. But she'll be alright. She's one of the strong ones." She was now running her fingers over the tattoo on her arm. A tattoo she kept hidden from everyone but him. 

The table caught fire. "What does that mean for us?" The flames swirled around his legs, reaching for the chair.

"It means we're at war, Three." 

She uncovered her arm so the numbers were visible. 004 was stamped in neat numbers. 

The chair burst into flames. 


	2. How We Began.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Three and Four began.

Night arrives and covers Hawkins in darkness. It covers the lab, too, though lights continuously burn like beacons in the visible windows. It covers the covers the rosebushes in the backyard. It covered everything. 

Four hated the dark. It reminded her of that closet. She had only been sent there whenever she disobeyed Papa, which, to be honest, she did quite often. Anything to spare Three from his gaze. From the beatings. From the touching... From the closet itself. She would risk any sort of punishment for his sake. 

She glanced over at the bed where Three was asleep, oblivious to her thoughts. He was snoring and had kicked the blanket off. She smiled briefly and reached over to tuck the blanket up under his chin. He would probably kick it off again. He always did. He never slept comfortably, he said he was always so... _hot. _She suspected it was from his powers. Pyrokinesis. Things had always been hot when he was around. She giggled and thought, _"In more ways then_ _one."_

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She could remember the day that she had met him. The day Papa had allowed her to have a playmate her own age. Until then, it had only been her and 002. And 002 was so much older...

Four's eyes remained closed, but her breathing slowed and evened out. Sleep finally overcame her, but a dream danced behind her eyelids. A dream from days long ago...

* * *

Papa had said the boy was finally safe enough to be around her and 002. 002 had sneered after Papa had left and said that the boy was probably just Papa's new pet. Like how 001 had been, how Four herself was. Most times anyway. 

"What's your number, boy?" Two hissed, tossing a block at the boy's head. Two was always mean. He was bigger and stronger then Four and was always the boss. Well, most times anyway. "Well?" He got up and moved towards the boy.

The boy looked at him. Was it Four's imagination or was it getting hot in here? The boy shoved his wrist into Two's face. "What does it say?" The numbers 003 were stamped in neat letters. 

"Three, huh?" Two shoved Three into a wall. "And what are your powers? Or are you an injectable like One?" He pressed his face against Three's. "Well? I'm waiting."

Four grabbed at Two's arm. "Stop it!! He's smaller then you!!" Two tossed her backwards like she was a rag doll. Rage filled Four. She raised her eyes to look at Two and readied herself to enter his mind. However, before she could, Two's hair caught on fire. 

Two screamed and tried to put the flames out, but they only seemed to get bigger and hotter. Four stared, mouth agape, eyes wide. Three was laughing, his nose bleeding. He made a motion with his fingers and the flames disappeared, leaving only the smell of burnt hair behind. Two continued to scream.

Four launched herself at him and tried to cover his mouth. "Be quiet or Nelson will come." She hissed into his ear. It did no good.

Three sighed, annoyed. "If you don't shut up, I'll burn your dick off." Two shut up instantly.

That had been the first interaction. Three had been nine and Four had been six. After that, they had always been together. Two was hostile as always, but when he turned fourteen, Papa had removed him from the room and he had never come back. It hadn't come as a surprise. Two had been an injectable like One and his powers had died after he became a teenager.

Three and Four were natural born's, so they didn't worry about that happening. Papa said so. 

Four had asked Three why he had been kept away from her and Two. He had told her that it was because he had been unable to control his powers and temper. He had been burning everything in sight for years. But since he met Four, he had been able to control his temper on top of his powers. He didn't want to burn her.

Papa had asked her later why she was so happy. She said it was because Three was her friend now. Papa hadn't said anything, but ever after, he had used her feelings for Three against her to get her to do what he wanted. When he wanted. How he wanted. So she had twisted the people's minds. She had driven them insane with one touch of her hands while using her power. If Three acted out, she acted worse to take the punishment on herself. It was never as bad as when he would get it. Papa would only allow so much abuse towards her. 

And for how long that went on, she never was really sure. Not until that day when the lady broke into the lab and went to Little Sister's room. That day... Oh, that day...

She had made Three's guards turn their guns on themselves. Anyone that tried to stand in their way was quickly dispatched by either Three's flames or her mind control. And they had run. Ran as far and as fast as they could. They hid themselves and had stayed hidden. She had been fourteen then and Three had been seventeen. They had never looked back. Until about a couple years ago.

* * *

Four yawned and stretched, opening her eyes. Sun was beginning to peek through the curtains. She could hear Three puttering around in the kitchen getting himself ready for work. She smiled to herself and looked down out her hands. Things were back to normal. And she was glad.

The Byers boy had been found and Little Sister had closed The Gate, appearing to die in the process. Four didn't think she did, but that remained to be seen. And she would see eventually. Her visions were never wrong. Once she marked someone, she could see their future at her own will and convenience. But regardless, Little Sister was strong and a natural born, so she would be fine. She would be just fine. The best part was that she and Three had not had to get involved. She had just hidden in the bedroom, observing briefly now and then. 

She got up and moved towards the mirror to gaze at herself. She remembered when Three had asked what her powers were. She had demonstrated by making Two choke himself. For her powers were having accurate visions of the future and mental domination. And she had never met anyone that could not be dominated. But she had never used them on Three, no matter how much Papa had bribed her or threatened her. She supposed she loved him, though she didn't quite know what love was. 

For they were siblings. Papa had said so and she believed he spoke the absolute truth. Most times. 

She twirled the silver chain on her wrist. And the vision hit her like a physical punch to the gut. She hit the floor. From a far distance away, it seemed, she could hear Three screaming her name and vaguely felt him pick her up. Her eyes cleared and she could only manage one phrase.

"We are so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be working more on this series in the upcoming days, work permitting.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Three and Four on my husband and I. I've kind of been in a writing slump lately and I hope you all like this.


End file.
